Forevermore
by mshinata
Summary: Toushiro and Hinata are OFFICIALLY married. They have accepted each other and plan to live happily forever. Do the other ninjas agree with this marriage? Who will strive to break up this strong bond? ToushiroXHinata


**Mshinata: **This is a continuation of my one-shot of **Stay with Me! **I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This is a **HitsuHina. **Don't like, don't read…hm…what else? OH! There are hints of NaruHina, NejiHina, and SasuHina…but still, HitsuHina will be the main couple! Yay!

The annoying alarm clock rang again.

Hitsugaya Toushiro _hated _the thing.

He sluggishly slammed his hand on the alarm clock causing it to immediately shut up. He sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair. He inwardly sighed as he felt his tired eyes about ready to give up on him. He looked to his side and saw his wife. That was the only thing that was pleasing to his tired eyes. Toushiro faintly smiled as he caressed his wife's cheek.

Hyuuga Hinata was on her side, her chest going up and down from her steady breathing. Her long hair was sprawled along the bed and pillows.

Ever since that night, she hadn't left his side.

Of course…he wasn't complaining. He liked her being by his side.

It was cute because she was like a confused child who clung to her mother.

He kept watching her with a warm smile. After a few seconds, her eyes started to flutter open. She also sat up, the night dress loosely hugging her body. She also had tired eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Toushiro-kun." She gave her tired but sweet smile.

"Ah…ohayo." He replied. She looked at him with a dazed questionable look.

"Don't you have to go to the Soul Society today?" She asked.

"Hai." Toshiro replied.

"Okay." She smiled in response. "I'll go make breakfast." She quickly got out of bed and dashed out the door.

She was too cute.

* * *

"Have you even seen the guy?" Naruto whined, crossing his arms behind his head. "What if he's an old man? What if he's too young for her? What happens if they did… "you-know-what" together!?" Naruto panicked. Sakura sighed in frustration and put her hands on her hips. The two were just waiting around Ichiraku ramen for Sasuke to come.

"Naruto, you're the rudest person I've ever met." She said. "They're husband and wife, now. You can't just go around spreading stupid rumors." She scolded.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme," Naruto went over and poked Sasuke as he walked closer to the two, "you came over to Hinata-chan's place the other day. What did he look like?"

"Hn…" Sasuke looked the other way as Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "I didn't pay attention."

"NANI?!" Naruto removed his arm from Sasuke and punched him in the shoulder. "How can you NOT pay attention?!" Sasuke shrugged.

"I just battled with her. That's all." He said, clearly unaffected by Naruto's punch.

"I hope you didn't hurt her, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sakura had grown into a woman who didn't care what people thought of her. She came accustomed to scolding and telling Sasuke things that she would usually say to Naruto. She was truly a full-grown woman then.

"Naruto?" Team Seven looked over to the male Hyuuga in his Jounin uniform.

"Neji-san." Sakura smiled at him as he walked closer to the trio.

"Eh? I thought you were an ANBU, Neji." Naruto blinked as he circled Neji and looked closely at his uniform. Neji's sweat dropped.

"I just have a simple mission, today. I have to replace a sensei that couldn't make it with his Genin team." Neji said.

"Ah…I see." Sakura replied.

"Oh! Neji! Do you know who Hinata-chan's husband is?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him on the head. "That's rude!"

"Actually…yes. I always visit Hinata-sama whenever I get the chance." Neji replied. Naruto and Sakura blinked.

"So…what does he look like?!" Naruto said anxiously.

"Hn." Neji smirked. "Why don't you go figure it out?" He said as he passed by the trio and made his way to the Hokage's headquarters.

"That Neji." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"But isn't Hinata-chan lucky? She's already married! I bet he's really handsome." Sakura talked to herself.

Deep down inside, she was a bit jealous.

* * *

"Tadaima," Toushiro called out as he came home.

"Welcome home," Hinata said happily. "Eh?" She blinked. "You're not wearing your uniform…"

"I thought maybe leaving my uniform in the Soul Society and changing there would be easier for me…" Toushiro scratched the back of his head. He always wore the same thing when he wasn't in his uniform. It was a black shirt and black jeans with a black belt loosely around his waist. He actually looked like a Goth…minus the snowy white hair and deep aquamarine eyes.

"I see." She replied.

"Did you get a mission today?" He asked as he watched her get back to cooking. She shook her head no.

"I d-don't mind though…" Hinata looked up from cutting the carrots. She smiled at him. "I like staying home." She looked at him for a while until he finally got it and his face turned completely red.

"B-but…" He coughed. She chuckled. He continued, "you need to get back to your missions…you know that." His tone softened in the last comment.

"Hai. I know." Hinata returned to her serious tone. "Actually…my missions have been lessening each day. It looks like ANBU members have it easy…for now. I might switch to being a sensei…"

"And teach all those obnoxious kids? How wonderful." He rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table. He crossed his legs and leaned his arm on the table. She giggled.

"You really are like Sasuke-kun, ne?" She teased. He averted his gaze.

"Don't compare me to that guy." He said.

"You barely know him though." She replied.

"As do you."

"A-ah…I know him…a l-little." Her face turned completely red from the embarrassment. Toushiro smirked in victory.

Actually, he was pretty much surprised that his power didn't suffocate her like he did to his grandmother. Maybe…it was just a different world and his power didn't seem to be noticed by ninjas. He had to admit, he couldn't control his power completely. So, some of his power leaked out from time to time. He became tired of trying to control his power in Konoha, because it was so much more difficult. He stopped doing it and everything was just normal.

"So…you wouldn't want our child to become a ninja and study at the academy?" Hinata was finally to comeback.

"N-nani?!" Toushiro exclaimed. She laughed and held her stomach.

"I was just kidding." She said as she came over to the kitchen sink and started to wash the dishes. He nervously smiled and came up from behind her. He leaned his head on her left shoulder.

"If we did have children…" He started off in a whisper, "I would want them to become ninja…proud Leaf Ninja."

* * *

Sasuke sighed loudly as he walked towards Hinata's…and Toushiro's house. He didn't want to see that guy again…he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he took the woman who never ever loved Sasuke. She would have been good for the Uchiha clan.

He brushed aside those thoughts and put his hands into his pockets. Why were Naruto and Sakura so pushy?

"_Teme, you have to do it!" Naruto complained as he slurped his eighteenth bowl of ramen._

"_Naruto! Don't force people to do unnecessary things." Sakura scolded. Who could complain? It was her job._

"_Sakura-chan, I know that you want to meet Hinata's husband as well." Naruto said, pointing his chopsticks in her direction. She turned red and huffed._

"_No, I don't." She replied. _

"_You even said that he was handsome." Naruto said slyly._

"_No! I said…I BET he was handsome." She coughed._

"_So you admit it!" He exclaimed._

"_Shut up, Naruto! Don't make me shove ramen noodles up your-"_

"_Fine." Sasuke stood up and slammed money on the counter. From there, he walked out of Ichiraku's, leaving Naruto and Sakura blinking._

_Stupid Naruto. _Sasuke thought to himself. He would do anything to get away from those two loudmouths, even take a visit to the couple.

There she was.

The female Hyuuga was locking up the front gates of her house. It looked like she was going to the market. She turned and glanced up at him. He was a head taller than her, after all.

"Sasuke-kun," She greeted and bowed.

"Hinata," He said in acknowledgement, "…where's your…husband?"

"He always goes to the Soul Society for work. I thought you knew that." She said in response.

"Hn." He looked the other way. She looked at him in confusion.

"So…what brings you here?" She finally asked.

"Just…passing by." _Passing by? What a lame excuse…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh. I see." She responded.

_She bought it?! I guess…she really is as dense as the idiot. _His sweat dropped. She was about to walk away when he called her, "Oi…Hinata."

"H-hai?" She turned back to look at him.

"Would you and your husband like to…join Team Seven for some…lunch?" He managed to say.

"Hm…sounds good, but Toushiro-kun has to work the whole day today." She said in response. "Gomen."

"Tomorrow then."

"Hm…okay." She smiled and walked away.

The blonde idiot had better been ready for a nice beating.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan!" Sakura waved at her as she and her husband approached Team Seven.

"Okay…the plan is to see if he's right for Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"…this was an arranged marriage." Sasuke responded.

"True…demo…HI HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto turned to the female Hyuuga who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"H-hello." She replied, surprised by his loud voice.

"And you are…" Sakura observed Hinata's husband.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro replied, stuffing one of his hands into his black jeans.

_He's hot!! _Inner Sakura shouted and winked at Sakura. Sakura blushed from embarrassment and hit herself for thinking that.

Toushiro was wearing what he usually wore. A plain black shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned and long skinny black jeans with a loose black belt around his waist.

_E-emo…? _Naruto and Sakura thought to themselves.

"Hitsugaya," Sasuke looked at him.

"Uchiha," He replied.

His green-aquamarine went well with his white snowy hair. He seemed to always wear a scowl. It…reminded Sakura of Sasuke.

"C-c'mon! Let's go eat!" Naruto broke the awkward silence as he pulled the married couple into Ichiraku's.

"H-hey!" Toushiro said as Naruto dragged him in.

As they seated at a table near the back, everyone was staring at the married couple. Hinata was talking to Toushiro like they were married for years! She wasn't stuttering at all. The two seated down in their chairs at the same time.

"S-so…Toushiro-kun," Sakura leaned on the table. It was a circular table. Toushiro and Hinata were of course sitting by each other. Naruto sat by Hinata while Sakura sat by Toushiro. Sasuke sat by Naruto and Sakura. He didn't want to be involved with his idiotic teammates. Sakura continued, "…have you lived here before? I haven't seen you around here…" Toushiro thought about his answer before he actually _wanted_ to answer.

"I…don't come from here." He simply said. Sakura knew instantly by his answer that he didn't want to be questioned to where he came from.

"How long have you known Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked anxiously. A waitress came and set tea for all of them. Naruto and Sakura first sipped their tea.

"A few months." He simply replied as he sipped his tea. Naruto and Sakura choked on their tea and started choking. Sasuke just continued to sip his tea like nothing happened. What a great teammate.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun? Sakura-san?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"H-hai." Sakura said politely, lightly punching her chest to calm her down. _A few months?! Damn…_

"That's how long their marriage is…after all." Sasuke said calmly.

"NANI?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed and looked at the couple. Hinata gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"Speaking of which," Sasuke put down his teacup, "Tsunade-sama is going to give you more missions now that the two of you have been settled down." He glanced at Hinata. Her heart fell. She didn't know why…but it just did.

"Wait…how do you know that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, finally calmed down.

"Because I'm usually part of her squad as an ANBU. Right, Hinata?" All eyes turned to the female Hyuuga. She inwardly and nervously laughed.

"H-hai." She replied.

"I think Tsunade-sama could have told Hinata that herself…don't you think so…Uchiha-_san_?" Toushiro emphasized on the suffix. He was starting to get the idea that Sasuke disliked him.

Sasuke barely conversed. Toushiro knew that much. Hinata told him all about the Uchiha clan. He also knew that they knew each other since they were little because of clan matters. Toushiro knew that he had to keep an eye on him…_definitely_. Not to mention, it was true that Tsunade could have discussed the matter with Hinata as well. She didn't have to be told by Sasuke.

_The air…it's starting to become thick. _Sakura thought worriedly to herself as Toushiro and Sasuke were glaring at each other. She quietly gulped and pulled on her collar.

"How many kids do you plan to have?" Naruto asked bluntly. Hinata turned red as a tomato as Toushiro seemed unfazed (surprisingly). She coughed as her cheeks started to heat up even more.

"Naruto! That's not very polite." Sakura scolded him.

"Just as long as the Hyuuga clan is strong…ne?" Sasuke raised a brow. Toushiro sent a deathly glare at him.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata's face flushed.

"U-um…by the way Hinata-chan, you said you were considering going into the medical field. Have you decided?" Sakura said, quickly changing the subject. Hinata's face turned back to its normal skin tone.

"Maybe…it would be good for our squad." Hinata said seriously.

"Speaking of squads, have any of you guys seen Sai lately?" Naruto asked. Everyone blinked.

"He's on a long term mission…you should know that, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Back to the conversation," Sasuke continued, "you have strange colored eyes and hair…why is that?" Toushiro raised a brow.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata muttered. Maybe Sasuke was going too far.

"Are you perhaps…from a different world?" Sasuke asked.

Actually, Sasuke had already known that Toushiro was from the Soul Society. Almost everybody in the most prestigious clans knew that. Since Sasuke was the only one left of his clan, he knew. Everyone else in the village didn't know of it. They just knew that the ex-heiress was getting married to a stranger.

Toushiro didn't know where the conversation was going. If he told the truth about where he was from, nothing would be gained from it for Sasuke. So…why was he asking this?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said firmly, "my hair is pink and my eyes are emerald-green. Are you insinuating something?" She glared at him hard. Naruto suddenly started laughing.

"Y-you don't want to mess with Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, holding his stomach. Hinata giggled while Toushiro smirked.

* * *

"Well…that was an interesting lunch." Toushiro said as he unlocked the front gates of their home. Hinata giggled.

"Well…Naruto-kun is known for causing interesting conversations…" She replied as he opened the front gates and they entered their house.

"Say…" Toushiro started as he took off his shoes, "…did Uchiha really mean what he said back there?" She blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"…like…the missions." He muttered.

"O-oh…" She replied, "…probably. Like you said, I need to take more missions." His heart fell at the last sentence.

Hinata explained to him once before that missions could last up to a year or even more. ANBU missions were even worse than any normal missions. He guessed that he would just miss her a lot. Even the Soul Society wouldn't give such long-term missions. They would only do that if a catastrophe occurred. Of course, that hadn't happened for quite some time. He inwardly sighed as he sat himself down at the kitchen table.

Hinata noticed her husband's sad aura and looked worriedly at him.

"M-maybe…I could become a sensei…like I said before." She said quietly.

"Iie." He looked at her with serious eyes. "If you didn't want to be an ANBU in the first place, you wouldn't have taken the job, ne? So…if you're really serious about being ANBU, you wouldn't be giving up so easily." She was a bit surprised by his answer but then averted his gaze.

"…I…I only took ANBU because I wanted to prove myself to the clan." She said quietly, brushing aside some of her bangs and tucking it behind her ear.

"Did it work?"

"S-somewhat…" She replied.

"Do you like being an ANBU?" He asked, standing up and gently grabbing her shoulders. She gently closed her eyes.

"I…I love to help people…but in the ANBU, you help people secretly without being rewarded…it's something that I love so very much…because then, I don't have to feel guilty about being rewarded with something…extravagant." She said. He raised a brow. "But then…I love teaching kids. I want to give them a better chance…a chance that I was never given." She looked at her feet. "What do you…think I should do?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"…it's really your choice. It's not mine." He finally said, squeezing her shoulders.

Hinata wanted to be happy with her husband. She didn't want to neglect the family either. So…she had to do the best for the both of them. But then…all he wanted was her happiness. Could she be happy and make the right choice? Sasuke really had a point…his words were getting to her…

Toushiro's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and read the text message.

"Gomenasai…Hinata," He started, "but looks like I have some leftover paperwork to deal with. Are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?" He looked at her worriedly.

"H-hai. I'll be fine." She said weakly. He took one last glance at her and left the house.

She didn't want to leave her husband…but then she didn't want to quit being an ANBU. What was the right choice?

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **HORRIBLE CLIFF HANGER! I guess…ahem…-cough-

**Sasuke: **What's wrong now?

**Mshinata: **I'm watching _Tactics. _IT'S LIKE…ONE OF THE BEST ANIMES EVER! I love Kantarou-kun to death. xD

**Sasuke: **Okay…

**Mshinata: Rae-chan **inspired me to finish this chapter with her one-shot of HitsuHina. So angsty…hehe.

**Sasuke: **Give her reviews. Or no cookies.

**Mshinata: **That's not nice, Sasuke.


End file.
